


Шаги навстречу

by Rina27



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26043580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina27/pseuds/Rina27
Summary: Проул вынужден заботиться о Блюстрике
Kudos: 3





	Шаги навстречу

Блюстрика не заметить — это вообще очень сложная задача. Он легко завоевал титул самого болтливого автобота в команде. Ему это прощалось — знать, что ты единственный, кто выжил из всего населения огромного города, эта ноша не из легких. Но именно это обстоятельство и накладывало ограничения на любую деятельность Блюстрика. Слишком свежа травма, слишком сильны его воспоминания о пережитом…  
Проул устало смотрел на развернутую перед ним таблицу. Глифы имени новенького расплывались в расфокусированной оптике. Это был список наличного состава базы, перечисления всех умений и апгрейдов этих автоботов. Все бы ничего, но не хватало снайпера. Взять с других баз не представлялось возможным, поскольку их командиры всеми силами держались за метких стрелков и отдавать их, хотя бы даже и Прайму, не хотели. Да Оптимус и сам не рвался оголять другие участки фронта. Блюстрик по характеристикам корпуса подходил. Идеально подходил. Но все портило заключение Смоукскрина, что ни к какой сосредоточенной и одиночной работе тот не способен, по крайней мере в ближайшие пятьдесят ворн так точно.

Тактик выделил несколько имен и перенес их в список кандидатов на первоочередную установку специальных стрелковых программ. По характеристикам они заметно уступали Блюстрику, и высококлассными спецами они после этого апгрейда не станут, но хотя бы количество попаданий станет заметно больше.  
— Что скажешь, Джаз? — показывая на список, спросил он.  
— Близнецы, Хаунд, Клиффджампер и Бамблби? — диверсант побарабанил пальцами. — Что ж, для начала пусть хоть они. Но среди них нет никого, кто бы подошел на роль снайпера.  
— Я хотя бы не буду испытывать стыд, посылая этих неумех в бой, а сам отсиживаясь в безопасности бункера.  
— О, вот даже как…  
— Именно так, Джаз, именно так. И если снайпер не будет найден в ближайший ворн, то мне придется самому им стать. Я хотя бы умею убивать, в отличие от…  
— Иди отдохни, снайпер, а то скоро даже в ворота не попадешь, не то что во врага.   
— Уймись, словно ты сам больше меня отдыхаешь.

Но тем не менее тактик пошел отдыхать. И на жилом уровне, скудно освещенном лампами аварийного освещения, он встретил Блюстрика. Тот явно нервничал, теребя пальцы и мигая оптикой. Даже поля, в идеале спокойные, сейчас нервно пульсировали в такт биению искры юного праксианца.  
— Сэр, а вы не знаете, свет скоро будет? — голос Блюстрика дрожал, и было видно, что еще немного и дрожать начнет он сам.  
— Когда отвоюем электростанцию, тогда и будет, — Проулу очень хотелось избежать очередной истерики в исполнении Блюстрика, но педагогическими и психологическими талантами того же Смоукскрина или Джаза он не обладал, предпочитая оперировать фактами и иметь дело исключительно с ними, а не с живыми мехами.  
— Но мне страшно! — Блюстрик крупно вздрогнул.  
— Ничем не могу помочь, стажер. Но если вам страшно, то обратитесь к Смоукскрину, — черно-белый бот похлопал собеседника по плечу, надеясь, что этим хоть как-то успокоил собеседника. — А теперь дайте мне пройти.   
Он обошел юного автобота и скрылся в своем отсеке. Уже оттуда Проул скинул сообщение о нервничающем Блюстрике Смоукскрину, получил короткий и крайне эмоциональный ответ, вышел из отсека, встал рядом со стажером, дождался, когда Смоукскрин придет и уведет Блюстрика, и только тогда смог уйти отдыхать.

***

Без снайпера автоботам пришлось настолько туго, что Проул был вынужден принимать участие в боях. Те, кого он отобрал для прохождения обучения на стрелков, исправно ходили на сеансы подгрузки, а потом отрабатывали навыки на симуляторах. Но стрелять в реальности им пока не давали. Не хватало боеприпасов, да и результаты на симуляторе были далеки от приемлемых.  
Блюстрик, как узнал немного позже Проул, все-таки обратился по поводу своих страхов к Смоукскрину, и тот в меру своих умений лечил болтливого автобота. Именно поэтому Блюстрик и оказался в конечном итоге в штабе, на должности личного стажера главы тактического отдела. Проул хоть и в мыслях проклял себя за свой же совет, но против аргумента Смоукскрина «Здесь самое светлое место на базе, а на свету он меньше болтает, потому что меньше боится!», возразить ничего не смог. Все обязанности новоявленного стажера сводились к тому, что он раскладывал по порядку датапады, заносил информацию в Телетран-1, протирал пыль на тактических симуляторах и приносил дежурным автоботам и старшим офицерам энергон. Проул попробовал было приспособить новичка к самой простой аналитической работе, но Блюстрик, прочитав данные о потерях, впал в ступор и минут двадцать не мог прийти в себя. А потом разразился таким потоком слов, что даже терпеливый Оптимус Прайм вынужден был отключить аудиодатчики. От идеи попробовать Блюстрика хотя бы в стрелковом симуляторе на роль снайпера Проул давно отказался. Характеристики характеристиками, но в бою нет времени на эмоции, которые буквально захлестывали Блюстрика, стоило ситуации выйти из-под контроля.

***

Тактик потер свежие сварные швы и приподнял бластер. Из разрушенного здания по автоботам с завидным упорством стрелял десептиконский снайпер, и автобот намеревался положить этому конец. После нескольких минут напряженного ожидания он засек перемещающийся в развалинах силуэт и выстрелил. Силуэт исчез, а по щеке вдруг ударила стеклянная крошка — слева противник тоже засек местонахождение Проула и выстрелил по нему. Но Праймас был сегодня внимателен: кто-то из автоботов заметил угрожающую тактику опасность и устранил ее. Десептикон хоть и смог выстрелить на остатках воли, в цель уже не попал. «Надо будет поблагодарить этого стрелка, — отметил про себя Проул, скрытно перемещаясь на новую позицию. — Он мне жизнь спас как-никак». Бой за электростанцию длился уже несколько часов, и хотя автоботам удалось значительно приблизиться к ней и даже закрепиться на занятых позициях, но захватить ее все еще не могли. Слишком хорошо там окопались десептиконы. Спустя еще пару часов бой закончился. Оставив пару отрядов штурмовиков для охраны отвоеванного квартала, основные силы автоботов ушли на базу.

Кое-как смыв с себя грязь, Проул собрал отчеты с командиров отрядов и отпустил их отдыхать. Ему же предстояло анализировать этот бой, и в том числе разобраться, кто же был столь метким стрелком. Но анализ расположения отрядов автоботов не дал ничего. Точнее, Проул только убедился, что никто из тех, кто был рядом, не мог этого сделать.   
Тактик неодобрительно покосился на Блюстрика, который болтал сам с собою, сортируя отчеты. Его тоже были вынуждены взять на поле боя, пусть даже в качестве технического персонала: Блюстрик разносил по позициям боеприпасы. И вот теперь он буквально захлебывался словами, выговаривая стресс. Трое дежурных сидели в стороне, не мешая работе офицера и его стажера. «Надо еще раз проанализировать этот бой, понять, как меня вычислил тот кон, и понять, кто его снял…» — и тут в штабе погас свет, поставив на планах жирный крест.   
— Что это? — в голосе Блюстрика слышалась нарастающая паника.  
— Стажер, если электричество не дадут в течение пяти минут, то вы можете быть свободным, — Проул аккуратно убрал свои датапады в шкаф и запер его. — И не паникуйте так, это всего лишь временное отключение света, а не конец вселенной.  
— А если все-таки конец?! — Блюстрик вскочил и заметался по штабу, натыкаясь на столы и сбрасывая с них всякие мелкие предметы на пол. Недавнее участие в бою явно наложилось на давние страхи Блюстрика, заставляя его паниковать еще больше.  
— Стажер, включите инфакрасное видение и прекратите ломать стилусы! Их у нас не так много, в отличие от идиотов! — тактик метнулся вслед за юным праксианцем и схватил его за руку. — Это неподобающее поведение для…  
— Все горит… все рушится… — взгляд Блюстрика был устремлен куда-то в пространство, он совершенно не замечал стоящего напротив него наставника. — Я не виноват, что меня спасли… я не виноват!.. Я… пожалуйста, не мучайте меня! Уйдите, вы же умерли, умерли, умерлиумерлиумерли!!!   
Блюстрик выдернул руку и стал отмахиваться от своих призраков. Потом с яростью стал царапать броню, стараясь сбросить с нее хватку призрачных рук…  
— Не надо, не надо… Я скоро к вам присоединюсь… — крик перешел в бормотание и Блюстрик потянулся к табельному бластеру. Поняв, что он собирается сделать, Проул решительно отобрал у него оружие. Впрочем, стажер легко его не отдал и пришлось вывернуть ему руку из сустава, чтобы он выпустил бластер. Отшвырнув оружие ногой, Проул прижал бьющегося стажера к переборке и вызвал Смоукскрина. Тот пообещал прийти как можно быстрее и попросил Проула поговорить со стажером, о чем угодно, но поговорить, не дать ему впасть в окончательную истерику.  
— Блюстрик, с кем ты разговаривал? — вопреки ожиданиям Проула, тот услышал его и взгляд стал немного более осмысленным.  
— Мои друзья… — юный автобот повернул голову и посмотрел на наставника. — Они всегда приходят ко мне в темноте, упрекают, что я живой, требуют, чтобы я присоединился к ним…  
— Поэтому ты так любишь свет, — скорее для себя, чем для кого-то еще, отметил тактик.  
— Да, поэтому, — по щекам Блюстрика потек омыватель. Паника проходила, хотя до спокойствия было еще очень далеко. — Но они и на свету приходят… только тогда я их не вижу, а слышу… Зачем меня спасли?!  
— Потому что надо жить, раз уж выжил. Жить и отомстить тем, кто убил твоих друзей, — Проул слегка встряхнул корпус стажера, остро жалея, что не умеет утешать мехов в истерике. — А иначе все будет бесполезно.  
— Оно и так бесполезно… я никому здесь не нужен, я ничего не умею, лучше бы я остался там, в Праксусе!   
— Я тоже из Праксуса, Блюстрик, и тоже был там во время той бомбардировки, — Проул захватил подбородок Блюстрика пальцами и заставил посмотреть на себя. — Так что ты не единственный выживший.  
— Но почему тогда к тебе никто не приходит?.. — оптика Блюстрика ярко вспыхнула в темноте, сам он уже с трудом стоял на ногах.   
— Наверное потому, что я занят делом, а не просто перекладываю туда-сюда файлы, — кажется, это было совершенно неправильно, так говорить, но усталость и раздражение сделали свое дело. — Сейчас придет Смоукскрин и отведет тебя в ремблок.  
— Я даже вам не нужен, — шепот стажера стал едва различим, он явно был готов отключиться. — А я так старался вам понравиться, вон даже того деса убил…

С отключившимися окулярами Блюстрик съехал вниз по переборке. Прибежавший Смоукскрин ничего не стал узнавать, просто подхватил пострадавшего и понес его в ремблок. А Проул засел за анализ. Периферические компьютеры, дающие доступ к Телетрону, были в режиме энергосбережения и потому не работали, но тактик обладал самым мощным процессором среди автоботов, поэтому мог справиться с этой задачей и без помощи внешних компьютеров. Вскоре он понял — того десептикона действительно пристрелил Блюстрик. С весьма неудобной позиции, практически на пределе возможностей штатного бластера, но очень метко. И сейчас его истерика была связана исключительно с его страхом темноты, но никак не с тем, что он кого-то хладнокровно убил. Странный выверт психики…

***

Блюстрик остался в ремблоке на неделю. Проул несколько раз заглянул к нему, но стажер постоянно был в оффе, да и Рэтчет особо не поощрял долгое нахождение возле пациентов. Сегодня Проул снова хотел зайти в ремблок, но у самой двери его перехватил Смоукскрин.  
— Физически твой стажер в порядке уже, так что завтра док его отпустит, — таща по направлению к своему закутку, гордо именующемуся среди обитателей базы «кабинетом психологической разгрузки», сообщил Смоукскрин. — Психологически же все намного сложнее, как ты сам понимаешь.  
— Он снял снайпера. Из табельного бластера и без спецапгрейдов. И не страдал по этому поводу ни секунды, — отозвался Проул, покорно следуя за коллегой-автоботом. — Как такое может быть, если ты сам дал заключение, что снайпер из него не выйдет никогда?  
— Пффф! Проул, ради Праймаса! — Смоукскрин как раз дошел до двери в кабинет и разблокировал ее. — Давай, заходи, не посреди же коридора малыша обсуждать.  
Проул буквально протиснулся в тесное помещение и уселся на один из двух ящиков из-под оружия, которые здесь заменяли нормальные сиденья.  
— Что я опять не так сказал? — уточнил он, наблюдая, как Смоукскрин усаживается напротив и опирается на стену.  
— Я не психолог в классическом смысле этого слова. Я — бывший начальник службы внутренней безопасности одного производства, которое специализировалось на военных апгрейдах. Да, психологию я изучал и в работе применял, но сравнивать меня и, скажем, Фройда или там Ранга… Я проиграю им с разгромным счетом. Поверь.  
— Не стоит так прибедняться…  
— Брось. Свой потолок я точно знаю. И я знаю, что Блю ни разу не снайпер, а его одержимость погибшими друзьями делает его полезность для нас, как для автоботов, очень номинальной. Но временами он выдает такие реакции, что я теряюсь, не понимая, как это возможно. А самое печальное — я не представляю, как закрепить этот результат.  
— Учитывая, что с момента бомбардировки Праксуса прошло всего полтора ворна, а Блюстрик способен принимать самостоятельные решения и работать на передовой, да даже убивать… ты добился впечатляющих успехов, — подбодрил Смоукскрина Проул. — В мирное время даже после банального нападения с целью ограбления кибертронцев могли держать на терапии ворнами. Для каких целей бы это ни делалось.  
— Не напоминай мне кошмар моей юности, — поморщился Смоукскрин. — Всего-то на меня свалился стеллаж с датападами, а беспокойства было — словно на меня Луна-2 рухнула… И ведь поклялся себе тогда, что и на пушечный выстрел не приближусь к психологии и тем более психотерапии, а вот поди ж ты, сам теперь психолог-психотерапевт…  
— Блюстрик ведь сможет завтра заступить на смену? — уточнил Проул после недолгого молчания.  
— Сможет. И я бы помолился Праймасу, чтобы отключения не было, — отозвался Смоукскрин, ерзая на ящике. — Слушай, я тебя зачем позвал-то: хотел попросить, чтобы ты был помягче с Блю. Он тебя боготворит, да ты для него вообще идеал, так что грех будет не воспользоваться этим. Я не имею в виду, чтоб ты там с ним любовь крутил, — Смоукскрин поднял ладони, останавливая собравшегося возразить Проула, — но стать для него наставником, кем-то вроде опекуна, как в довоенное время, для тебя вполне будет по силам. Признай, что институт опекунов был отличной идеей в свое время, пока туда не вмешали шаниксы!  
Проул невольно дернул дверцами, вспомнив своего опекуна.  
— Мне с опекуном не повезло, но мысль я уловил. Да, я постараюсь. Хотя не гарантирую, что все получится.  
— Вот прям совсем-совсем не повезло? — с некоторым сочувствием спросил Смоурскрин, наклоняясь поближе.  
— Совсем. Он как раз был из тех, кого в вопросе опекунства волновал больше материальный вопрос, — Проул изо всех сил постарался удержать нейтральное выражение на лице и в положении дверок.  
— И поговорить об этом ты не хочешь? — скорее с утвердительной, чем с вопросительной интонацией отозвался Смоукскрин.  
— Да. Это все давно прошло и я не нахожу, что оно как-то влияет на меня сейчас, — и все-таки Проул спрятал лицо в ладонях, не сумев скрыть горькую усмешку.  
— Я подожду, пока ты будешь готов, — очень «психологическим» голосом торжественно сообщил ему Смоукскрин, и, похлопав по плечу, закончил своим обычным уставшим голосом: — А пока — просто будь не им. Делай все строго наоборот, но в разумных пределах.  
— Спасибо, доктор, — отозвался Проул. Потом он пересел на более широкий ящик Смоукскрина и прижался к нему боком. — Я отдохну у тебя чуть-чуть?  
— Отдыхай, — кивнул тот и уставился в потолок, где тускло светилась панель освещения. — Когда мы уже из этой дыры выберемся?..  
— «Арк» уже почти закончили монтировать. Мы с Праймом туда вчера мотались по тоннелям.

Проул поставил таймер, чтобы проснуться через полтора часа, и отключился. Смоукскрин было привстал с ящика, чтобы уйти, но потом передумал, отправил Джазу, своему непосредственному начальнику, сообщение о том, что он на сеансе с Проулом, и, достав из субкармана небольшой кубик с бледно-розовым энергоном, стал медленно пить его.

***

Блюстрик вернулся, как показалось Проулу, еще более разговорчивым. Но к счастью, для Проула именно сейчас смогли отгородить прозрачными блоками небольшой кабинет в штабе, и поэтому другие автоботы оказались избавлены от постоянной трескотни стажера. Проул же собрал все свое самообладание и педагогический талант, чтобы не прибить-таки Блюстрика в первый же день. Но потом все как-то наладилось, и стажер все чаще и чаще выполнял работу молча. Возможно, потому, что Проул рассказал ему по секрету про «Арк» и даже показал некоторые снимки. И пообещал, что там всегда будет светло.

А еще он стал брать Блюстрика с собой, когда шел в бой как снайпер. Блюстрик был в их двойке корректировщиком, и Проулу оставалось только молча удивляться, как он преображался в эти минуты. И никакой рефлексии позже, кроме злого замечания, что так десептиконам и надо. 

Приступы паники все же не исчезли, но Проул легко гасил их, обнимая стажера и пересказывая ему сборник мифов и легенд Кибертрона. Как он узнал чуть позже, Блюстрик потом рассказывал их своим приятелям в минуты отдыха от дежурств.

***

— Не понимаю… — Проул оперся о тактический симулятор и всматривался в карту.  
— Сэр? — Блюстрик как раз закончил вводить в анализатор новые данные от разведчиков и теперь с некоторым недоумением всматривался в начальника.  
— По всем моим выкладкам, мы должны были уже захватить эту проклятую электростанцию, но почему-то она до сих пор десептиконская, — Проул увеличил парой пасов участок с электростанцией и покрутил его. — Искрой чую, что-то здесь не так.  
— Еще хуже, чем темнота? — в оптике Блюстрика начала плескаться паника, и он вскочил, нервно сцепляя пальцы.  
— Спокойствие, стажер, мне надо подумать, — Проул откинул крышку с ниши и стал разматывать провода прямого подключения к симулятору. — Сходи пока за энергоном.

Блюстрик ушел, нервно вздрагивая и шарахаясь от теней, а Проул привычно подключился к тактическому симулятору и стал прогонять на самой быстрой скорости, на которую тот был способен, самые разные варианты развития событий. Но картинка упорно не складывалась, и Проул брал разведдонесения за все более и более ранние даты, пока не наткнулся на донесение от Миража трехмесячной давности. Симулятор просчитал вероятности, и ситуация оказалась еще паршивее, чем Проул ожидал: почти сто процентов, что десептиконы уже подобрались к базе и атакуют в ближайшее время.  
— Юникронов оплавок… Я тебя лично расстреляю, Джаз!!! — прошипел Проул, врубая общую тревогу на базе и склоняясь к микрофону: — Внимание, это не учебная тревога! Повторяю, это не учебная тревога! Полная эвакуация личного состава! Нападение десептиконов с северо-западной стороны базы снизу! Отходим через южный, юго-восточный и юго-западный эвакуационные тоннели! Далее — по индивидуальному плану эвакуации! Штурмовые группы с первой и пятую — прикрываем отход товарищей! Это не учебная тревога!  
Ответом на его слова стали глухие взрывы как раз с северо-западного направления. Выдрав кабели из гнезд, Проул вскочил, проверил бластер и начал уничтожать штаб. Дежурные помогали ему.  
— Отходим! — крикнул Айронхайд, заглядывая в штаб и наблюдая, как дежурные выбегают, а потом бросая в разгромленное помещение несколько гранат. От взрывов переборки погнулись, из распахнутой двери вырвалось пламя. — Вот, теперь они точно ничего не узнают! Я к доку, ему надо помочь с эвакуацией раненых. Вы тоже не тормозите!

Айронхайд убежал, остальные тоже рассредоточились, а Проул вдруг понял, что сильно хромает на левую ногу. Уорпат очень неудачно толкнул его, торопясь уйти из зоны поражения гранат, и они упали вместе, вот, и бок ободрало танковым дулом… Хорошо еще, что совсем не затоптал, паникер. Надо было отходить к эвакуационному тоннелю, но Проул занервничал, перебросил слишком много ресурсов процессора на сканирование повреждений, одновременно пытаясь просчитать свои шансы благополучно покинуть базу, и это совсем лишило его сил. Возможно, стоило выбрать другой путь… Он не мог определиться с маршрутом и медленно побрел по коридору, вызывая Блюстрика. В конце концов, за него Проул чувствовал ответственность.   
«Проул! Сэр! Вы живы?!» — страх стажера был ощутим даже по связи.  
«Да, я цел и жду тебя возле двери в зону отдыха. Поторопись, штурмовики тоже не будут сдерживать их вечно», — передал Проул. Он стоял, опираясь одной рукой на стену, и старался справиться с накатывающей нервозностью. Если Блюстрик придет быстро, они успеют отступить. И, возможно, в суматохе стажер не заметит страха в оптике наставника и не впадет в истерику. Все-таки забота о других помогала справиться с паническими атаками, как это ни странно. Проул знал это на собственном опыте. Хотя ему-то всего лишь нужно было взять себя в руки, и причины для волнения были вполне серьезными — но вот, как только он задумался о Блюстрике, тревога отступила, моментально сменившись холодной готовностью вырубить стажера и оттащить его волоком в безопасное место. Проул знал базу, как свои пять пальцев, и решил быстренько просчитать, куда десептиконы с большой вероятностью заглянуть не догадаются. Да, самонадеянно считать других идиотами, но даже двадцать процентов успеха лучше, чем ноль…  
— Шлак, ругал Джаза, а сам-то тоже хорош, поверил диверсанту, что Миражу все просто померещилось, и теперь вот всей базой вляпались в отработку по самые антенны, — пробормотал Проул, наблюдая по внутреннему экрану, как к нему быстро приближаются две точки: Блюстрик и неизвестный десептикон. И у десептикона были все шансы добраться до тактика первым, отрезав путь к отступлению. А отойти Проул уже не мог — ноги почти перестали ему подчиняться.

Десептикон действительно успел первым. Он двигался в альтформе и пробивал стенки, умудряясь при этом еще стрелять. Проул попытался вспомнить, где у танков в альтмоде наиболее уязвимое место, Рэтчет ведь им рассказывал, но данные отказывались находиться, слишком много запущенных процессов. А может, Проул в спешке как-то не так сформулировал запрос к своим архивам. Вместо нужной информации перед взглядом замельтешили какие-то таблицы, рисунки, тексты на древнекибертронском… Танк приближался, и Проул начал палить в ответ — почти не целясь, надеясь только на то, что Блюстрику хватит ума не соваться сюда. Неизвестный танкформер навел дуло на Проула, но, по-видимому, в самый последний момент опознал его и поэтому скорректировал траекторию снаряда. Тот пролетел, почти задевая правую руку Проула, и взорвался где-то в зоне отдыха. А десептикон тем временем трансформировался, выбил из рук Проула оружие и прострелил ему ноги чуть ниже коленных сочленений.  
— Как же мне повезло и как же не повезло тебе, глитч штабной. А ножки тебе не понадобятся боль…   
К удивлению Проула, десептикон осел на пол, а вместо обоих оптик у него образовались искрящиеся дыры.  
— Не в мою смену, десептохлам! — Блюстрик вышагнул из полыхающей комнаты отдыха, держа настороже снайперскую винтовку. Потом присел рядом с наставником: — Проул, сэр, вы можете двигаться?  
— У меня прострелены ноги и почти полная рассинхронизация управления корпусом. Уходи, Блю. Поверь, мой деактив будет легким, — Проул попытался приподнять руку, чтобы похлопать Блюстрика куда дотянется, но она его не слушалась. — Рэтчет об этом позаботился.  
— Ну уж нет! Не смейте так говорить и не смейте сдаваться! — Блюстрик сунул винтовку в субкарман и подхватил Проула на руки. — Вы не тяжелее меня, и я вас вытащу. Мне близнецы показали тут один ход, которым пользовались разведчики, это совсем близко!

Блюстрик тараторил и, пошатываясь, шагал к этому секретному ходу. Проул пытался сообразить, куда он идет, но поднявшаяся цифровая буря в голове не давала сосредоточиться. Рядом снова что-то взорвалось, и они упали. Огонь заполыхал уже в коридоре. Блюстрик не стал подниматься, а пополз по трещавшему от жара пластику, подтягивая за собой Проула. Через пару минут такого передвижения, стажер остановился и зашуршал чем-то.  
— Вот, я нашел и уже открыл, — сообщил он Проулу. — Только простите меня, сэр, мне придется вас сбросить!..   
И он действительно столкнул Проула в люк в полу. Падать пришлось довольно долго, по пути Проул несколько раз задевал за что-то руками и ногами, из-за чего переворачивался и даже потерял одну из своих дверок. В конце концов он оказался в воде. Ее было не так много, но тактика она скрыла полностью, несмотря на сработавшую антигравитационную защиту от столкновений с препятствиями. Проул лежал лицом вниз и смотрел, как на дне тоннеля от движения воды шевелятся какие-то лохматые образования. Он знал, что это, за время работы полицейским он чего только не узнал, но сейчас никак не мог вспомнить — в голове по-прежнему вертелась карусель из разрозненных файлов. И красная точка упорно мигала в левом нижнем углу обзорного экрана, так что Проул усилием воли сосредоточился на этом сигнале. Развернул. Это были рапорты об эвакуации. Отошли все, среди штурмовых групп были потери, но все-таки меньшие, чем могли бы быть.   
— Проул! — сквозь толщу воды пробился звонкий голос Блюстрика, противные наросты заколыхались активнее и в разные стороны — Блюстрик шел к нему по грудную секцию в воде. Проул криво усмехнулся и активировал код самоликвидации базы. Спустя пару секунд тоннель завибрировал, вода осветилась огнем, а вскоре докатился и звук взрыва.   
— Ой! Святой Праймас, что это? — Блюстрик упал в воду рядом с Проулом, с силой прижал его ко дну, словно прикрывая от огня, вырвавшегося из шахты.  
«Полное уничтожение базы», — передал по внутренней связи Проул.  
«Тогда ладно. Потерпите, сэр, я сейчас вас подниму», — отозвался Блюстрик.

***

Прошло несколько часов после эвакуации с базы. Блюстрик смог вывести Проула в сухое место, и сейчас они сидели, отдыхали, подсвечивая себе грудными фарами. Еще перед переходом стажер что-то вколол Проулу, и сейчас тот чувствовал себя лучше. Как-то очень расслабленно. Чересчур расслабленно, он бы сказал.  
— Что ты мне за лекарство дал? — полюбопытствовал тактик.  
— Это мне Рэтчет назначил. Сказал, что должно помочь с моей гипервозбудимостью нейросетей. Я ведь и раньше такой был, чуть что — начинал тараторить и руками размахивать, а как доктор назначил уколы, так сразу легче стало эмоции контролировать, — пояснил Блюстрик. — А тут смотрю, у вас все эмоции зашкаливают, вы такой перевозбужденный, хоть вы и стараетесь сдерживаться, но вам же больно очень. Я такое видел в центре, куда меня водили. Вот я и подумал, что если помогает мне, а я праксианец, а вы тоже праксианец, и вам плохо, то вам тоже должно помочь. Но название я не запомнил.  
— Понятно. Да, с эмоциями у меня тоже бывает. Иногда. Очень редко. И я тоже что-то принимал, когда такое начиналось, но сейчас просто не могу вспомнить название, — кивнул Проул. Он еще раз осмотрелся вокруг: — Ты не знаешь, куда мы вышли?  
— Не-а, я не знаю этого места, а спутники тут недоступны, поэтому я не могу сориентироваться, — Блюстрик пододвинулся поближе. — Мне страшно. Они снова начали появляться и обвинять меня.  
— Блю… а ты не думал, что это не твои друзья, а обманки Юникрона? Вспомни, что я тебе читал, — сейчас Проул смог пошевелить рукой, превозмогая ленивую истому, и накрыть ладонью пальцы Блюстрика. Лекарство и необходимость позаботиться о другом помогали справиться с болью, хотя до нормы было еще очень далеко. Но хоть говорить он уже мог нормально, а не ограничиваться короткими сообщениями по внутренней линии.  
— Вы думаете?..  
— Это же логично. Они твои друзья, зачем бы им желать твоего деактива? — Проул привалился к стажеру, благо, оторванная левая дверка ему не мешала это сделать.  
Блюстрик обхватил ладонь Проула и прижал ее к своим губам, размышляя о чем-то. Они просидели так достаточно долго, прежде чем Блюстрик сам себе кивнул и пробормотал, что Проул как всегда прав. А потом он, словно очнувшись, развил бурную деятельность вокруг Проула. Очистил раны на ногах и залил их герметиком, замотав потом для надежности фольгированной клейкой лентой. Вколол еще дозу лекарства, потом подумал и вколол себе тоже. Осмотрел место крепления дверки и убрал ее остатки. Из уцелевшей дверки аккуратно выбрал осколки стекла.  
— Это просто какое-то чудо, что у вас фары не разбились, а всего лишь треснули, — заметил Блюстрик, наклеивая на трещины полоски прозрачной пленки.  
— Так полицейским устанавливали специальное стекло. Оно очень редко разбивалось даже после нескольких таких падений подряд. Просто я давно его не менял, — объяснил Проул. — Блю, попробуй связаться с кем-нибудь из наших. Мне лучше, но пользоваться шифрованными каналами я пока не в состоянии.  
— Хорошо-хорошо, я сейчас попробую позвонить Смоукскрину, — Блюстрик замер, сосредотачиваясь на вызове. Спустя пару секунд он просиял лицом, заулыбался и пару раз кивнул. — Они нас ищут. Велели сидеть на месте и не шататься по «юникроновым портам». Я скинул Смоукскрину кое-какие снимки с нашего пути, Джаз уже понял, где мы. Я попросил еще и Рэтчета сюда, чтоб вас сразу начали чинить, сэр.  
— Я рад, Блю, — Проул чуть-чуть улыбнулся.  
— Пока мы их ждем, давайте я вас напою энергоном! Я ведь успел дойти до раздаточной и взять, что вы просили. Сунул в субкарман… а потом как все завизжало!  
Проул пил энергон из куба, который держал Блюстрик, слушал его болтовню, и ему было легко, даже несмотря на боль от простреленных ног.

***

В суматохе эвакуации никто и не подумал как-то распределять жилые отсеки. Да и Проул не видел никакого смысла в жестком закреплении жилья за определенными автоботами. Оптимус в свое время принял его аргументы, дополнив только предложением к личному составу иметь совесть и не занимать миниботам жилые отсеки для большеразмерных кибертронцев. И именно поэтому Проул и Блюстрик оказались в одном отсеке, когда их отпустили после ремонта. По приказу Оптимуса у Проула сейчас был небольшой отдых, а Блюстрик начал осваивать программу подготовки снайперов. Смоукскрин дал разрешение после длительной беседы, позже объяснив Проулу, что хоть он и по-прежнему не считает Блюстрика профпригодным для снайперской специальности, но желание самого Блюстрика и имеющиеся успехи в этом деле заставляют его думать, что все не так и печально. Проул махнул рукой и сказал, что каждый имеет право на выбор, а уж Блюстрик и подавно.

И сейчас Проул лежал на платформе и обдумывал недавний разговор с Джазом. Накричали они друг на друга знатно, Джаз даже собирался его ударить, но вмешался Оптимус Прайм, и сердито фыркающие офицеры вынуждены были найти компромисс. Джазу хоть и не нравилась идея сообщать буквально обо всех странностях, замеченных его разведчиками, но ему пришлось согласиться, что если бы он не убедил Проула в том, что Миражу просто показалось, что в северной части охраняемого периметра кто-то бродит, то эвакуация обошлась бы и вовсе без потерь со стороны автоботов. Оптимус же предложил не описывать каждый такой незначительный случай в докладах, а просто прикладывать в виде съемки с оптики. Проул был согласен, ему было нужно вообще иметь представление о том, что и где кому мерещится. А уж определить, важно это или не важно, он сможет. 

— Проул, я вам энергон принес! — Блюстрик с кубом в руках возник перед ним. Проул с некоторым трудом сфокусировал на нем взгляд, слегка улыбнулся, поблагодарил кивком и взял куб. Блюстрик счастливо улыбнулся в ответ, присел на край платформы и начал пересказывать все события и сплетни, которые ходили сегодня по «Арку».  
Блюстрик продолжал тараторить, но Проул его почти не слушал, прекрасно понимая, что Блюстрик сейчас сбрасывает эмоции и в собеседнике особо не нуждается.  
— … а еще говорят, что вы почти Джазу голову открутили, лейтенанта только Прайм и спас своим появлением!..  
— Стоп! — Проул дернулся, и энергон выплеснулся на броню грудной секции. — Все было совсем наоборот. То есть нет, никто никому голову откручивать не собирался. Просто мы не сошлись во мнениях по одному очень важному вопросу. Признаю, я довел лейтенанта до того, что он попытался меня ударить. Но Джазу помешал Оптимус — перехватил его руку, — Проул с некоторым раскаянием посмотрел на замершего Блюстрика. — Это мы просто поспорили из-за недавней атаки на нашу прежнюю базу. Но давай не будем про это…  
— Вы весь в энергоне, я сейчас вас вытру, — затараторил отмерший Блюстрик, доставая из субкармана салфетки.  
— Я и сам могу, — попытался возразить Проул, но Блюстрик уже вытирал его, приговаривая, что Проулу надо больше отдыхать и меньше нервничать.  
— Спасибо, — Проул поставил куб с недопитым энергоном на столик возле платформы и, обхватив голову Блюстрика ладонями, поцеловал его. Ему хотелось сделать это еще в тоннеле, просто тогда было слишком больно и корпус практически не слушался. А стажер заслуживал немного нежности.  
— Сэээр… я вам тоже нравлюсь? — изумленно протянул Блюстрик, чуть отстранившись.  
— Да, Блю, нравишься, — Проул снова поцеловал его, одновременно чуть сдвигаясь к противоположному краю платформы, приглашая Блюстрика залезть на нее. Стажер намек понял и забрался. А потом вдруг смутился, да так, что даже маскировка с полей слетела и Проул ощутил взволнованную пульсацию его искры. Тактик улыбнулся и махнул рукой, приглушая свет.  
— Так лучше?  
— Наверное, не знаю, — прошептал Блюстрик, еще больше растерявшись. — Я еще ни с кем этого не делал, Проул! Это ведь больно?  
— Блю, если тебе некомфортно от одной мысли о коннекте, то оставим эту тему на будущее, — Проул поерзал, поудобнее устраиваясь возле Блюстрика. — Это не тот вопрос, решение которого стоит торопить.  
— Ага, — согласился Блюстрик. Как заметил Проул, у снайпера даже температура немного повысилась от охвативших его противоречивых чувств, но он не стремился ни отодвинуться, ни закрыться покрывалом, чтобы отгородиться от него. Тактик отключил оптику, наслаждаясь тишиной и теплом Блюстрика…

У них все будет. Он для этого постарается.


End file.
